


Заметки юности на полях

by ArisSugar



Series: Стихи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Сборник стихов, написанных в мои школьные годы. Единственные, которые меня не отторгают.





	1. Не хочу

Я не хочу под кого-то стелиться,  
Ворох просьб каждый день исполнять.  
Я хочу банально напиться,  
Потерять меж словами связь.  
  
Я хочу банально напиться  
И залить вином свой шрам,  
Чтоб забыть те проблемы жизни,  
Где и стыд, и позор, и срам.  
  
Меня бесят эти улыбки  
Людей, что вокруг меня.  
Их фальши плотные нитки  
Туго вяжут, шрам бередя.  
  
К чему пишу я здесь, на странице,  
Преступая молчанья порог —  
Я так не хочу в столице  
Засыхать, исполняя свой долг.


	2. Моя ревность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отголоски съемок театральной недели.

Пучина ревности меня снедает рьяно,  
И я тону, на помощь не зовя.  
Я попаду туда, где все багряно,  
Туда, где жарко. Ад предпочел меня.

Слова эпичные глаголишь ты на сцене,  
Слова любви _ей_ молча говоришь.  
Навечно я в твоем останусь плене,  
Хоть завидно, что только с _нею_ ты молчишь.

Я знаю, это всё — игра, театр и глупость,  
Но лишь одно мешает мне — _она_ ,  
Стоящая с тобою, фальшь и скупость,  
Безудержный талант, и власть, и красота.

Ты весь _её_ , и совестно мне злиться,  
Желать себе тебя, _ей_ — неуспех.  
Борюсь я с _ней_ , как антилопа с львицей,  
И молча бьюсь мечом _ей_ о стальной доспех.

И всё же злюсь безумно, гордости гнушаясь,  
Сижу за камерой и слезы лью,  
Не ради чувств наигранных пришла я.  
Конец настанет — плюну правдой и уйду.


	3. Обними меня так...

Ты обними меня так, чтобы кости хрустели,  
Так, чтобы сердце сдавило и кровь  
Замедлила ход, чтоб напало затмение  
На глаза и дышать захотелось бы вновь.

Ты обними меня так, когда хочешь,  
Прыгнуть в льдистую воду с моста,  
Когда чувствовать больше не сможешь  
И со злостью посмотришь всем людям в глаза.

Я же вижу, что ты умираешь,  
Степенно лишаешься смысла Здесь быть.  
Ценно то, о чем ты мечтаешь.  
Я отдам свои силы, и продолжишь ты жить.

Причини же мне боль, я не против;  
Если тебе будет легче — то пусть, я стерплю.  
Обними меня так, чтобы кости  
Сломались и легким не дали вздохнуть.


	4. Чувствую холод в груди

Я чувствую опять тот холод,  
Разлившийся в груди моей.  
Какой и кто ему дал повод?  
А пульс все чаще, горячей.  
  
По сторонам я озиралась  
И встретила взгляд карих глаз —  
В ловушку снова я попалась,  
Бывало, к сожалению, не раз.  
  
Но кровь бурлила и шумела  
В висках, пугая мысль мою,  
И я как будто онемела,  
Подумав, что я вновь люблю.  
  
И что теперь? Страдать по новой  
И, мучаясь, опять не спать  
Ночами напролет, с суровой  
Печалью прошлою вздыхать?  
  
Люблю? Смешно мне это слышать.  
Идет уже четвертый год,  
Как я устала ненавидеть  
 _Привычку_ эту, что вот-вот уйдет.  
  
Связь эфира, не жалея,  
Срубить мне нужно на корню,  
Чтоб, чуть окрепнув, не сгорела;  
Я не хочу пытать судьбу.


	5. Не жалею...

Не жалею слёз и чувств, пролитых  
Под твоей холодности стеной.  
Столько взглядов послано дождливых,  
Ни один не встретился с тобой...

Моё сердце бьётся чаще-чаще  
И готово расколоться вмиг,  
Лишь бы не было оно кричащим  
И не пело песен о любви.

Ах, зачем открыла свои вежды?  
Ведь прошла пора моей весны.  
Может быть, заветная надежда  
Мне шепнёт, что "завтра" впереди?

Может, жизнь моя так обернётся,  
Что дорога разведёт нас врозь  
И не стоит больше мне бороться?  
Что горело с верой — то сожглось.

Просто брошу всё, начну с начала.  
Матерь Софья, мудрости дай мне,   
Так устала, я искать устала —  
Слишком быстрое течение.

Столько взглядов принято разбитых,  
Ни один не послан больше мной.  
Не жалею слёз и чувств, пролитых  
Под моей влюблённости стеной...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно Есениным


End file.
